meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonely Teenager
''Lonely Teenager is a 2011 studio album by The Residents, featuring songs performed on the Talking Light tour, as well as other tracks which were considered for the tour, but ultimately rejected. History The Residents originally conceived their Talking Light tour as a break from the routine of recording an album and then touring in support of it, choosing instead to design a show in which they could play whatever they wanted without a strictly determined setlist. After around forty performances of Talking Light, The Residents began to wonder what a corresponding album would sound like, which ultimately led to the recording of ''Lonely Teenager ''- the "studio album which might have been", credited to the Randy, Chuck, Bob and Carlos lineup of the group (also featuring special guests N. Cook and G. Lawlor). Tracklisting # Six More Miles (8:38) # My Window (4:19) # The Unseen Sister (7:56) # The Lizard Lady (3:05) # The Sleepwalker (3:34) # The Old Woman (6:45) # Boxes of Armageddon (3:34) # Talking Light (9:50) '''Bonus Track' # The Unseen Sister (3:54) This bonus track was included on the Expanded Edition sold during the Talking Light Tour, it is a rehearsal recorded in 2009. Liner Notes "The normal business cycle calls for a band to record an album, then to tour in support of it. But if nothing else, The Residents love to experiment, often perversely defying convention. Consequently, during a time when little interest is being paid to CDs, the idea of developing a touring show without the restriction of promoting an album made perfect sense. This time the group could just play whatever they wanted instead of a predetermined show. It would be fun - and it was. But after forty or so performances, The Residents started wondering: what would the album that "might have been" sound like? ...and they begin to imagine the fictitious album they would be supporting - had they actually recorded one. As usual with Randy, Chuck & Bob, imagination quickly leads to action, and, in a short time, this action produced the curious, Lonely Teenager. Featuring pieces that were performed in the show as well as others that were considered but ultimately rejected, Lonely Teenager is "the studio album that might have been." Benefiting hugely from the Talking Light tour, the CD also includes additional tunes featuring new arrangements of Lizard Lady (from Duck Stab Re-Imagined sessions) and The Bunny Boy's Boxes of Armageddon. This special version also contains a bonus track: a unique rehearsal version of The Unseen Sister from October of 2009." - Ralph Records Credits As Performed By Randy, Chuck & Bob Written & Performed By The Residents, Except "Six More Miles" '''Williams '''With Guests: N. Cook & G. Lawlor Location Recording: '''S. Thomas, El Lokal Pale Pachyderm Publishing (BMI) '''Produced By: The Cryptic Corporation See also * Talking Light * Randy's Ghost Stories External links and references * Lonely Teenagerat The Residents Historical * Lonely Teenagerat Discogs * Lonely Teenager at Wikipedia Category:Albums Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob Category:Talking Light